


tell me how you feel

by GhostsandGhouls



Series: UshiTen Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls
Summary: Tendou decides it's time to confess to Ushijima.





	tell me how you feel

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - **Confessions**, Firsts, Anniversary.

Tendou usually doesn’t mind watching Ushijima, it’s always been a hobby, some would say that was strange. But for Tendou, watching was comforting. He could always calm down by watching Ushijima, it didn’t matter what he was doing. The only time that Tendou tried to keep away from his little hobby, was when February hit. Ushijima was the top ace of their school, he was practically famous and Tendou was sure there wouldn’t be a single student who hadn’t at least heard of him and who he was. Ushijima always had a lot of confessions, Tendou didn’t need to watch to know that, he would usually over-hear some girls talking about it, how Ushijima kept a straight face as he turned down the confession.

He was sure that they’d become pretty close friends since meeting in the volleyball club room in their first year. Ushijima would never argue when Tendou called them best friends, he was sure that was a good sign. But throughout their time together, Tendou had begun to feel more towards Ushijima, his friendly feelings had morphed into something else.

Tendou talked about it a lot with Oohira, without revealing that Ushijima was the person who he liked and Oohira had assured him that a confession wouldn’t be strange coming from a guy. Most did only reply on White Day, but Oohira had said he’d seen a few boys confessing to girls. It would be normal. _Normal_. The word almost made Tendou laugh, but he took the advice to heart. Valentine’s day was approaching quickly, a mere two days away and Tendou still had no idea what to get Ushijima. Tendou knew that Ushijima didn’t have a sweet-tooth, from the times the team had gone to get ice-cream to celebrate a win, Ushijima stuck to a small bowl of vanilla.

He didn’t know what to do, but it was going to be their last Valentine's day together before they left for college. Tendou knew he needs to confess soon, Ushijima will be leaving for Tokyo after they graduate. He’s been considering giving his button during graduation, but he keeps thinking if he waits that it might be a little too late, that he’d be pressuring Ushijima into something. Tendou didn’t want to do that, but knowing that Ushijima didn’t have a liking for sweet things, he didn’t know what to do.

Anyone he asked would suggest chocolates, or candy (Tendou never mentioned Ushijima by name), and while Tendou knew that was a more traditional approach, he wasn’t sure it would mean much, especially when he knew Ushijima so well. He’d made a small little card, most of which ended up being a lot of the things he wanted to say but couldn’t and he ended up tucking it away in a drawer. Tendou spent the entire week looking up alternative ideas, some which suggested gifts, but he wasn’t sure what to buy and he didn’t have money laying around.

So with only one week left and with one idea, Tendou spends every night making Hayashi rice. He wants to make it as perfect as he can, so Ushijima understands his feelings. The night before is exhausting, he receives a strange look from Semi when he returns, Tupperware in-hand, “Don’t eat this.”

“I wouldn’t.”

Tendou places it on his desk and covers it with one of his towels, “I’m tired,” He slumps into bed, and yawns, “Do you think I’ll be rejected?”

“Only an idiot would turn you down.”

“Thanks, you too Semisemi. Why aren’t you dating anyone?”

Semi blushes, turning away from Tendou’s suddenly wide-eyes, it was like he was trying to see everything at once, “Shut up and go to sleep.”

“Sure.” Tendou doesn’t have the energy to continue the conversation anyway, but he makes sure to store that piece of information away for later, so he can quiz Semi on it.

* * *

The next day is long, as usual, girls approach Ushijima with love-letters or chocolates, sometimes both. Tendou has the Tupperware at the bottom of his bag, hidden from view. He finds a moment at lunch when Ushijima isn’t surrounded by girls and he slowly approaches him, “Satori, is something wrong?”

He should have known Ushijima would pick up on his behaviour, so with a shaky breath, he pulls the Tupperware out of his bag. Tendou gently bites bottom lip, glancing down at the tub in his hand, he sighs softly and finally looked up, holding his head high. “Yeah. I uh--” Tendou took a deep breath and held out the tub, “I made Hayashi rice.”

Ushijima blinked slowly, he gently took the tub and smiled, “Thank you. What is this for?”

“Wakatoshi, it’s Valentine's day. This is what people do.”

Ushijima baulked, he held the tub closer, unsure what to say. He remembered all the times a girl would approach him with a box of chocolates and muttered that they liked him; Ushijima never understood it, they rarely spoke to him and he was always hyper-focused on volleyball. Nothing else mattered to him. But this felt different, heat crawled up his neck, into his face. Tendou was stood there, looking bashful. They were close friends, always had been, and Ushijima felt closer to Tendou than anyone else on their team, “This...Is a confession?”

“Yeah,” Tendou’s voice was soft, unsure of himself, “I know it isn’t traditional. But I figured that you don’t like chocolate and I wasn’t sure what else to do for you. I hope you like it.”

“Thank you,” Ushijima reached out with his free hand and gently touched Tendou’s shoulder. Tendou looked up to meet his eyes and felt his breath leave his body. Ushijima’s gaze was intense, but kind and Tendou held it, unwavering, “I will make sure to eat all of this.”

“I-I’m glad. I hope you enjoy it, I practised a little, it isn’t as easy as it looks.”

“You didn’t have to go through all that trouble. You could have just told me how you felt.”

“Ah, I guess,” Tendou breaks their eye contact and looks down again, “I tried writing a letter, but that was harder. I...I don’t know how to explain things very well.”

“This is fine. Satori, I will make sure to get you something for white day, please remember that.”

Tendou’s head shoots up, he’s blinking furiously, a little surprised, “Wakatoshi, does that mean-?”

“Yes. I feel the same, I wouldn’t have accepted this if I didn’t. Do you ever see me accepting gifts?”

“Well, no. But I just thought it was because you didn’t like chocolate.”

“That is true, but I never liked them either. I like you,” Tendou’s sure his whole face turns red. He hadn’t expected Ushijima to take his gift, let alone return his feelings. Something soft touches his cheek and his eyes are blown wide, his fingers reach for the spot and he swallows, “I will get you a real gift.”

“‘Toshi, you--” Tendou presses his finger-tips to his cheek, remembering the touch from moments ago, where Ushijima had kissed him, “Thank you,” Ushijima smiles, it’s soft and kind, nothing that Tendou had ever seen before and he can’t help but reach out and wrap his arms around Ushijima, “I don’t want to wait until white day. Is it okay if I hold you? I want them all to know.”

“Satori,” Ushijima’s voice is soft, he gently holds Tendou in return, being careful to keep his grip on the Tupperware, “I wouldn’t mind that.” Tendou smiles, hidden by Ushijima's shoulder, where he’s resting his head. They stand there, a few people pass by them and begin whispering, but neither break the embrace. Ushijima is already thinking of what he can give Tendou in return, it is a tradition and he won’t break it, even if they’ve already confessed their feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, yes, schools in Japan end in April. So ofc, confessing in February isn't much sooner, lol.


End file.
